Secrets Made, Secrets Told
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning of Forever... Bella and Edward are married and things couldn't be better in their relationship. But when Mike snaps, what will happen to this happy couple? And now that Victoria's shown up... DISCONTINUED
1. First Day

**A/N: I'm back! Ok, I lied. It's been way more than a week. Sorry. I hope you like this story. It has lots of action and stuff to make up for the uber fluffiness of my last story. But it still has fluff. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything you may recognize.**

**Note: I recommend never reading the prequel to this. Just know that this is all pre-New Moon. Charlie and Renee know the secret. Bella can't smell blood and can read minds (just not as well as Edward). They're still in Forks and going back to school for their senior year. I repeat, for the love of God, never read The Beginning of Forever. It makes my eyes bleed. :)**

**Random Fact: I have to sit in the floor and have punk/rock music blaring to write anything good. Ok, I'm writing the story now. Enough stalling. **

Chapter 1— First Day

BPOV

I wasn't exactly ecstatic to be going back to school. It would be perfectly fine with me to stay at home with Edward and never have to see all my admirers again. But no, I have to go. I sucked it up and got dressed. Alice had chosen my outfit- a pair of designer jeans and a dark blue V-neck blouse. I guess I'll have to get use to her shopping habits now that I live with them.

I was surprised to say the least that Charlie let me move in with Edward. We may be married, but I'm still 17 for another 6 days. Edward already turned "18" in June. If it weren't for Alice, I wouldn't have known when his birthday was. Men.

"Are you ready, Bella?" my angel inquired.

"No, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

"True. Let's go."

We ran down the stairs and out to the Volvo. Alice was already in the backseat, waiting for us. Edward helped me into the passenger seat and quickly got behind the wheel. He started the car and drove out of the forest surrounding our house.

"Oh! My contacts! I left them on the sink."

"Don't worry. I got them for you."

"Thanks, Alice."

I put the contacts in quickly. Of all my changes, my blood red eyes were the most noticeable. I hoped no one noticed my newfound beauty.

Edward and I decided it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about our marriage. We'll just simply tell them that we moved in together. Hopefully, that story will be believable.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and the three of us went to the front office for our schedules.

Edward stepped up. "Mrs. Cope, we're here for our schedules."

She looked dazzled. I knew very well just how entrancing his eyes could be unintentionally. I caught of few of her thoughts unfortunately. _Snap out of it! He may be 18 now, but he's still to young. No! Stop! Don't think that! It would be so much easier if he weren't so handsome. _I stopped listening before I did something rash. I glanced at my schedule.

1st period- Pre-calculus

2nd period- Spanish

3rd period- English

4th period- World History

5th period- Lunch

6th period- P.E.

7th period- Chemistry

I noticed that I had all but two classes with Edward. Pre-calculus and Spanish. At least Alice is in those two.

I could tell Edward was about to dazzle Mrs. Cope into switching our classes, so I stepped in. "Edward, if you dazzle her any more, you'll be seducing her. In case you didn't catch her thoughts, she won't fight it," I whispered so only he and Alice could hear.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Come on, we have to get to class."

Edward escorted Alice and I to our first class. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before sending him on his way. _Whoa. She got even hotter over the summer. I can't believe she's still with Cullen. I would be so much better. _Mike. He just had to have this class with me.

Alice and I found two seats as far away from Mike as possible. "Alice, I can't believe him. He just won't give up."

"I know. Be very careful around him. Don't lead him on, but don't snub him. Trust me."

"Did you see something?"

"No, I just have a feeling that he could snap."

With that, class started.

I really tried to pay attention, but Alice had other plans. She kept going on about all the things she wanted to buy me. That girl has a real problem. I should start looking for a clinic that treats shopping addictions.

A nasal buzzing sound snapped me out of my thoughts. Alice and I met up with Edward half-way to Spanish.

"How was your class?"

"Uh fine. Mike's in it though."

"Newton? What did he do now?" Edward said, each word spiked with malice.

"Nothing. He just thought I got hotter over the summer." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly to calm him down.

Mike picked that moment to stop and stare at my butt. Edward growled under his breath. Alice and I held each of his arms to keep him from doing something he'd regret.

_God, I hate Cullen. It's like he keeps Bella on a leash. She doesn't ever talk to me anymore. If only I could show her what it's like to be with me. Then she'd drop Cullen. He doesn't deserve her. He's probably cheating on her. I mean really, he can't __**love**__ her. I bet he's never even slipped her tongue._

Dear goodness. That's disgusting. How could he think I would _ever_ leave my husband? Of course, he doesn't know we're married.

To show Mike how wrong he was, Edward pulled me to him and gave me the best kiss I've ever had. It was full of passion, need, lust, love, and desire. When I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt his probing, needy tongue in my mouth, exploring every crevice.

When we pulled apart, I saw Mike staring at us, mouth agape. He wasn't the only one that saw that either.

_Whoa. I cannot believe they did that at school. _

_If they do __**that**__ at school, I wonder what they do at home. I heard they moved in together. I wonder if Bella's pregnant._

_Damn Cullen! I can't believe him! __**I**__ should be the one with Bella. She doesn't know what she's missing._

I tuned them out. I'd rather not hear there speculations. Like I could even get pregnant. It was laughable.

I continued to hold onto Edward's arm. He now had a murderous glint in his eye. If I let go, well, I don't even want to think about it.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I just might beat you to it." And I would if he keeps on that train of thought.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to our Spanish class.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Just remember what I said. Either extreme could make him snap. Please be careful."

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

She sighed.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"It's ok, Alice. I'll be careful. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway.

The rest of the day passed without any real problems, with the exception of gym class. I heard a few rude thoughts about my chest. All in all, it was a pretty good first day though.

When we got home, Edward and I went up to our room.

"So, how was your day, Bella?"

"It was ok. You?"

"Terrible."

"Aww, would a kiss make your day better?"

"Maybe."

I leaned over and gave him a brief, passionate kiss. When I pulled away, he growled his displeasure and came back for more. Eventually, It escalated into a make-out session.

I managed to free myself after a solid 30 minutes of kissing. Unfortunately, the next second Edward was in front of me, his pelvic bones grinding into mine.

"And where, pray tell, do you think you're going?"

"Listen here, vampire boy. I," I heard an intake of breath and a snapping twig. Someone was outside.

I ran down the stairs and into the yard, searching for the intruder. Then I heard his thoughts.

_No. No, they can't be. It would explain a lot though. The way those Cullens get all the girls, the speed. And I'm positive I've heard Cullen growl before. It has to be. But, could Bella be too? She obviously knows what they are. I mean, she called him 'vampire boy'. Shit. Now's the perfect time for my plan._

I desperately tried searching his mind for his plan. Unfortunately, only some of Edward's mind reading power transferred to me. I can only here a person's current thoughts. Damn. What's Mike planning now? What's going to happen? He knows! Dear god, he knows!

**A/N: Well? Good, bad? I need feedback. I'll only update if I get at least 5 reviews. I hope you liked it. I tried hard to make it longer than usual. I was going to leave it off with the twig snapping, but I changed my mind. Ok, enough of this extra long note. Please review. They make me all fuzzy inside. **


	2. Plans and Discovered Secrets

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys like it so far. This chapter is the first day of school in Mike's POV. I'll probably disgust myself by writing it, but whatever. I already grossed myself out with his thoughts from the first chapter. So, here it is. WOO! And yes, Mike is _very_ full of himself.**

**Disclaimer:-sigh- Fine you win. I DO NOT own Twilight, Bella, Edward, vampires, Mike(but who would want to? Lol) or anything really. Sadly, I only own this fanfic.**

**Random Fact: My favorite movie is Hangman's Curse. Hardly anyone has heard of it though. Ok, I'm done stalling now.**

Chapter 2: Plans and Discovered Secrets

The first day of school. Wake up early, eat, shower, admire myself, spike my hair, eat, leave for school. Pretty normal. I can't stand school though. The only thing that makes it better is Bella. Maybe this year she'll finally dump Cullen for me. I hope so. I would be so much better in bed. I don't know how she lived without my for this long.

When I got to school, I sent Jess after my schedule. I don't even know why I still keep her around. Oh that's right. So I can make Bella jealous. A lot of good it did me. Jess came running back and handed me my schedule.

1st Pre-Calculus

2nd English

3rd PE

4th Chemistry

5th Lunch

6th World History

7th Woodshop

I ditched Jess and headed to my first class. When I walked in, I saw Bella for the first time since summer started. _Whoa. She got even hotter over the summer. I can't believe she's still with Cullen. I would be so much better._

I stared at her most of the class, coming up with plans to show her what it would be like with me. So far, the best I have is blackmail her into it, kill Cullen(one of my personal favorites), rape her(which would get me in jail. Not good), or see what Cullen has that I don't and then show him up.

I had just decided that last one was the best plan for now when the bell rang. I picked up my things and walked out the door.

I saw Cullen hugging Bella, which gave me a nice look at her ass. I guess he caught me staring. I could've sworn I heard that freak growl.

_God, I hate Cullen. It's like he keeps Bella on a leash. She doesn't ever talk to me anymore. If only I could show her what it's like to be with me. Then she'd drop Cullen. He doesn't deserve her. He's probably cheating on her. I mean really, he can't **love** her. I bet he's never even slipped her tongue._

Guess I spoke too soon. Right as I finished the thought, he pulled Bella to him and gave her a kiss that _might_ top mine. I can't believe it. Last year they were never that close.

_Damn Cullen! I can't believe him! **I** should be the one with Bella. She doesn't know what she's missing._

I guess I'll have to start my plan tonight. The sooner the better.

I spent the rest of the day finalizing my brilliant plan. After school, I would go to their house, find his room, see what she likes about him, and maybe even catch a glimpse of Bella naked. That thought sent me off into an X rated daydream. Thank god no one can hear my thoughts. They'd probably just call it hormones. But they don't know that I love Bella enough to appreciate her body.

Finally, the last bell rang. I looked up the Cullens address in the phone book. _Ok, got it._

I found their house, with a little difficulty. Next step, find Bella's room. I ran around back and climbed up a tree. _Those idiots. The entire back of the house is glass. I can see everything._

It didn't take long for me to spot out Bella. I got out my spy kit. (Hey, sometimes the ads aren't fake. It really helps you see and hear.)

"So, how was your day, Bella?" Cullen. Damn him.

"It was ok. You?"

"Terrible."

"Aww. Would a kiss make your day better?" That jerk! He's practically manipulating her! I saw Bella lean in and give him a quick kiss.

They spent 30 minutes making out. Gross. Bella finally pulled away and ran to the wall. Edward was in front of her, rubbing his filthy self all over her.

"And where, pray tell, do you think you're going?"

"Listen here, vampire boy. I," I sucked in a gulp of air. I climbed down the tree as fast as I could, snapping a limb. _Shit!_

Bella came out of the house and was near me in an impossible amount of time.

_No. No, they can't be. It would explain a lot though. The way those Cullens get all the girls, the speed. And I'm positive I've heard Cullen growl before. It has to be. But, could Bella be too? She obviously knows what they are. I mean, she called him 'vampire boy'. Shit. Now's the perfect time for my plan._

I have the blackmail and I know why Cullen still has her. Perfect. Tomorrow, I'll finish this.

She either leaves Cullen for me, or I tell the whole town about the blood-sucking monsters that live outside of Forks. It's the perfect plan.

**A/N: Yea, yea, I know it's short. Writing from Mike's POV is hard. Plus, I thought it should have a chapter all to it's self. And I was right, I did disgust myself with this. Well, now I gave you more reasons to hate Mike, huh? -grabs eggs- LET'S GO EGG HIS HOUSE! Lol. Ick I hate Mike, but he's important to this story. AND, this isn't one of those where they move and/or kill Mike and everything's happy again. No. This plot isn't on here. Yet. WOO! YAY for thinking something original! Lol. Till the next chapter, my lovely readers...**

**.:.-(EA)-.:.**


	3. What To Do?

**A/N: Yes, I did have to write it in Mike's POV. It was important to the story. We needed to learn his motives and evil plans. I promise to never write his POV ever again. It grosses ME out and I'M the one that writes it. So yea. That just shows what I'm willing to do for the good of the story. Welp, here's more.**

**Disclaimer: And now, here's Edward to read my disclaimer.**

**Edward: And why did you kidnap me? I want to see Bella! Let me go!**

**EA: I will once you read this.**

**Edward:-sigh- Fine, but I'm not happy at all. mumbles I still don't know how you found chains that could hold me.**

**EA: I have my ways. Now just read it.**

**Edward: EdwardAddict-cringes at penname- does not own Twilight, Bella, Me, or anyone else. She only writes these weird stories about us.**

**EA: Thank you. You can leave now.**

**Random Fact: Uhh...I love the book Maximum Ride by James Patterson. You guys should read it. On with the story! **

Chapter 3: What To Do?

BPOV

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Mike knows! Not good, not good at all!

I searched frantically for Mike, but couldn't find him. Dang, he ran away. Edward came up behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. Mike was here. He, he knows. And he has a plan. I tried to find out what it was, but since I can only hear current thoughts..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Edward pulled me to him, comforting me. What would we do? This could ruin everything. It's all my fault.

I voiced my worries.

"Don't worry. We'll work through this. We'll go to school like nothing's happened. If we do anything, it might heighten his suspicions."

"You're right. I'm just worried."

"Shh, Bella. It'll be ok."

We still had to warn the others. Edward and I walked back into the house and rounded everyone up.

"What's this about?" Thank you, Emmett. Bluntness is so what we need right now.

"Mike spied on us. He knows what we are. Bella heard something about him having plans." I was a wreck, so Edward was speaking for me.

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't know. Couldn't find out."

I heard Alice mentally blaming herself. _It's all my fault. Why didn't I see this? This is so much different from what I did see. Why? This is all my fault._

Her thoughts were on loop. Blame herself, wonder about her vision, blame herself.

"Alice," I said in a small voice. She still had a blank look on her face.

"Alice," I said a little louder this time.

"Alice!" I shouted. That got her attention. She looked up, startled .

"What did you see?"

"I saw him- Bella it was terrible! He-he- he was r-r-raping you," she finished. Her voice was quiet, frightened.

That wasn't what any of us expected. How could a human rape me? I was much stronger than him. Could this get any more confusing?

"What do you mean, Alice? How could he?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. That's just what I saw." Her small figure was shaking violently.

"What should we do?" Jasper inquired.

"We should continue normally. We don't want to cause any more suspicion. It's not likely anyone will believe Mike if he does tell. After all, vampires are myths." Thank God for Carlisle. We would be running around like chickens with our heads cut off if he wasn't here to show us the logical side.

Everyone nodded their head and went to their rooms to get ready for school.

"Edward," I said, once we were alone in our room.

"Yes?"

I swallowed my pride and showed my true emotion. "I'm scared."

"I know, Bella. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

I clung to his muscular arms. I needed him. Today was going to be a hard day.

"Bella! Edward! We're leaving!"

"Coming, Rosalie." Edward and I replied in unison. If I was so out of it, I might find that freaky.

We walked hand in hand to the car. I barely noticed when we reached the school. The door opening snapped me out of my negative thoughts.

"Come on. I'll walk you to class."

"Thanks."

Mike was waiting for me as soon as Edward left. _Oh no. What's he going to do?_

_Whoa. Get it together. Look confident. Look sexy. She can't resist you. She'll say yes. _

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone."

"Uh..." He didn't wait for my answer, instead dragging me into the hall.

"Bella," He lowered his voice. "I know what you and the Cullens are. You're vampires. Blood-sucking vampires. I'll tell the whole town if I don't get what I want."

No. I didn't expect him to act this soon. There was no way to avoid this. I opted out of trying to play dumb.

"What do you want?" He seemed pleased I wasn't avoiding his request.

"You. Dump Cullen for me. I want you Bella. You don't know how much. I know you want me too."

"You do, do you? I don't have one grain of interest for you. Edward is my life. I love him. And nothing you can do will _ever_ change that."

"Fine. I was hoping you'd see it my way, but it's your loss. I gave you a choice." He walked away.

Oh crap. I ran around the campus as fast as I could while trying to pass as a human. I got to Edward's Advanced Geometry class and burst in the door. "Edward, come here. It's important."

He told the teacher it was a family emergency and came into the hall with me.

"Bella? What is it? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mike. He wanted me to leave you for him. I told him I could never do that. He-he-he said he was going to tell everyone what we are."

"Come on. We need to talk to the others."

As we were on our way to get Alice, she showed up, frightened. She must've seen this happening.

We got into Edward's Volvo and sped home. Thankfully, Alice must have called the others ahead of time. They were all assembled in the living room.

"Guys, I'm assuming you all know what happened. What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We only have a few options. We kill Mike, then move, change him, then move, leave it alone, have him tell, possibly have to kill many people, then leave, or we hide now," Carlisle answered. I could tell everyone was upset. This is all my fault. If I had never moved here, none of this would have happened.

**Whoa. Intense huh? I know it was a little rushed. Please don't hate me. I really couldn't help it this time. Technically, this all happened in under two hours. The next chapter should hopefully be longer. What do you guys think they'll do? Heehee. I know what will happen. I'm not taking votes or anything, but I do want to know what you think would happen. Review please. Till the next chapter, my lovely readers... .:.-(EA)-.:.**


	4. Resolves

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Oh, god guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in months and months. I don't have excuses for September through December, but after that, I have lots of excuses. Actually, I'm proud of myself for doing this now. Both of my brothers marry this month. One got married last Saturday. The other marries next Saturday. **

**I was going to do something drastically different with this, but decided against it. We all have cherrychick to thank. She gave me the idea for the entire plot and she even wrote part of this chapter for me. Thank you so much!**

**And you guys. Wow. We're 96 reviews strong and it's been dead for forever. You guys are the best. Just don't tell any of my other readers. :P**

**So. Without further adieu, my longer awaited for Chapter 4. Enjoy, guys!**

Chapter 4 - Resolves

**BPOV**

How could Mike have turned into such a monster? When I first moved here he was my friend. He was a little pushy, but still. A friend. Now he's blackmailing me into leaving my husband!

Carlisle looked around at each of us in turn.

"I say we kill him! We could stage it to look like an accident," Emmett growled out.

"Oh, very helpful, Emmett. Because a cleanly snapped neck could happen to any young lad walking around in _Forks_."

"Alice! We have his vote. Yours?" Thank God Carlisle can keep a level head.

"Stop my vision from happening. If we have to change him to do that, we have to change him."

"I'm not leaving again! We finally found a place that's not so terrible and we have to leave? No. I'm with Emmett." Rosalie moved to her husband's side to emphasize a point.

"Dear, I have to say we move. I wouldn't want to kill him. Who would believe him if he told anyone anyway?"

"Esme for moving. Emmett and Rosalie for killing him. Alice for changing him. Jasper?"

He calmly walked over to Alice, petting her head. I could feel him send out waves of melancholy to us all.

That left Edward and me.

"Hands down. We kill him." He roared a little, excited to be rid of his enemy.

That's when I broke down. I didn't want to kill Mike. But I couldn't hurt my family. And I sure as fire wasn't going to change him. That would make him even stronger than me!

The others walked upstairs into Carlisle's office, leaving Edward to comfort me as dry sobs racked my body.

**EPOV**

Bella was sobbing at this point. I felt terrible. If I hadn't been so selfish as to change her to be with me for eternity, maybe she wouldn't be in this position. Maybe she wouldn't be scared from Newton's threat. Maybe she would be at home sitting on her bed, listening to music, reading a book.

I still refuse to believe Alice's vision. How could it possibly come true? I'm not one to doubt Alice's visions but, honestly. Bella was at least 10 times stronger than that moron, Newton.

Newton is a whole other story. That pervert simply will never understand that someone is better than him for once. He is so stuck up, every time I'm around him I feel the sudden urge to break my diet and kill him, sucking out every ounce of blood in him. It's probably poisoned though. Who knows what a heart of stone does to your bloodstream?

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice walked out of Carlisle's office and Alice looked murderous while staring at Carlisle. She obviously did not like this plan. I had tuned out their thoughts in attempt to comfort myself from the possibilities. After all, ignorance is bliss.

"We have decided to act as inconspicuously as possible," Carlisle explained. "In other words, we will simply pretend as if nothing happened. What are the chances that people will believe a snobby little high-schooler about mythical creatures? But..."

"But what?" I asked starting to get peeved.

"But, if people do start to believe him we may have to use Bella as bait."

Bait! My sweet Bella was NOT bait. As Carlisle said this I saw the Bella tense up.

"Bella? As BAIT?! No, there must be some other way," I anything but screamed. Bella was NOT going to be bait.

"She's the only thing Mike wants," Carlisle said reasonably.

"She's a person, not BAIT!" I yelled.

"She's a great deal of importance in this."

"Um...Hello? SHE'S standing RIGHT HERE!" roared Bella.

"Edward, even though it's not a walk in a park it's the best solution we have so far," she continued. "If it's going to help I will do it. This is my fault anyway. So far, this is what has to be done!"

Who knew Bella could be so loud? She quickly turned and crashed up the steps. Her normal human coordination would have landed her in a hospital for falling down the steps but with her new vampire grace she managed to make it up the steps without tripping. This was not good. This wasn't her fault. It was mine. Fully and completely mine.

I ran up the steps and sat on the bed she was sobbing on. I knew how much she hated fighting.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I know you think it is, but it's not, and even though you'll never believe that, it's true."

I sighed. "Bella, you know that's not true."

"What's not true?" she snapped. "That I know my husband isn't even capable of this? It is not your fault. Are you the one that's threatening to expose us? No. _He_ is! Don't you ever think about blaming this on yourself again, Edward Cullen!" with that, she huffed and laid back onto the pillows.

"Oh, Bella. My Bella." I kept muttering her name over and over again as I held her close and stroked her hair.

"I know what to do know. Come on, I have to tell the others." Just what was going through that pretty little head of hers?

"Guys!" All six vampires were down the stairs and in front of us lickety split. "I have a plan. I make Mike believe I've broken up with Edward." I pouted at the thought. A whole seven hours without Bella? "Don't give me that look, Edward Cullen. I'll go on one date with him. To the movies. Don't worry, I can fight off anything he tries. Besides, we have Alice; she can see whatever he has planned. I convince him to keep quiet. You never know. I might have some hidden mind control ability that hasn't shown up yet." She smirked.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Esme asked with concern.

"Positive. I got us into this mess, and I'll get us out." With that, they were dismissed.

I sat with my arms around Bella, thinking about what was to come. Could we pull this break-up scheme off?

"I just hope this plan will work, Edward."

"Me too, me too." The remainder of the night was spent in relative silence, both of us lost to the possibilities tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long to post. It's a little longer than usual though. :)**

**From the beginning of Edward's POV to "Bella, that's not true"** **was all cherrychick. So thank you so much. Having such a dedicated reader gave me new inspiration. I owe this chapter (and probably the rest of the story) to you. Thanks. :D**

**Okay guys. You know the drill. Review.**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	5. Dates and BreakUps

A/N: Guess who's not dead

**A/N: Guess who's not dead! Me! I've had a…hectic time to say the least lately, but I'm back and ready to write more. Thank you all for staying with me even though The Beginning of Forever rapes my eyes every time I try to reread it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Claimer: I do own this (suckish) story.**

Chapter 5 – Dates and Break-Ups

**BPOV**

I sucked in a deep breath, getting ready for the show I was about to perform. I waited until I saw Mike standing within earshot to begin.

Shoving Edward, I started screaming at him. "How could you do this to me?!"

He tried his best to keep the hurt out of his eyes, knowing it was all fake. "I didn't mean to, Bella! Please believe me!"

I threw in a sob for extra effects. "Your tongue was down her throat and your hands were up her shirt! You call that an accident?"

"Bella-" I cut him off with a slap across the jaw. Of course, he didn't feel a thing.

Nearly the entire school was watching us now. Their thoughts pounded into my mind, getting mixed into my own.

"Go back to that little slut for all I care! We are over, Edward Cullen!" I ran away and into the arms of Mike Newton. In my fit, I hadn't seen him in my way.

My skin crawled as he stroked my hair and whispered supposedly soothing words into my ears. "It's okay, Bells. I would never do anything like that to you."

"I should have believed you in the beginning. He was nothing but a liar and a cheater. I wish I picked you to start with," I sobbed into his chest.

He gave me another tight squeeze. _That makes two of us,_ he thought.

"What d'you say to skipping out of here, somewhere private?"

I nodded, secretly telling Edward where I was going.

Mike led me through the woods to a small clearing, no where near as beautiful as my meadow.

He pulled me down on a log beside him. "So you finally see things my way?"

"Yes, Mike. I was stupid to fall for Cullen."

Even with my abilities, I couldn't guess his next moves. He mashed his lips up to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to pull back, finding that it took more strength than it should have to shrug him off. "Mike, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm not ready for that yet." I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "But I think we should go out tonight. The sooner I forget about him, the better."

He sighed. "Alright, Bella. Where do you want me to pick you up?"

I considered it for a moment. Best not to let him see I still live with the Cullens. "Meet me in the park. Charlie obviously doesn't know about all of this, and I'm not ready to tell him."

He perked up a bit, and I sensed the thrill he got from the fact that it was all a secret. "I'll get you at six and we can go to Port Angeles for a movie."

"Thanks, Mike. I don't know what I would do without you. You're a lifesaver."

He walked me back to my truck and waved as I pulled out of the lot. School wasn't over yet, but it was best for me to go ahead and leave.

Before I could even get my seatbelt unfastened, Alice ran up to me with a frenzied look.

"Bella!" she called. "Edward's in trouble!"

I jumped out of my car and bolted through the woods, Alice at my heals. There was no way this could be good.

**A/N: Yes, it is short. But at least it's an update. Now that I'm back in the swing of things I can get my chapters out more often. (Much more often than once every nine months. xD)**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	6. Flames So Bright

**A/N: Wow. I'm a horrible updater. I am so sorry. Bah, this story sucks, but I'm updating now thanks to Anaa. She reviewed every chapter and that deserves thanks. So…Thank you soo much! It made me so happy to see people still care about the suckiest story I've ever written. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 6—Flames So Bright

I ran. I ran faster than I had ever tried to run before. I followed the tugging of my heart to rescue my love.

Alice soon fell behind; I barely noticed. I could only focus on Edward. What was happening to him? Where was he?

_Bella! Bella?! Where are you, my Bella?_ Edward's voice sounded in my head. I stopped dead in my tracks and cast out my senses, hoping I could detect his location.

_Edward! Where are you? _I called out to him, not able to keep the frantic edge out of my thoughts.

_I…I'm not sure. Quileute land. James's mate captured me and brought me here._

_I'll be there soon, love. Stay strong._

I closed my mind down then to refocus on the task at hand. "Alice! Alice, I know where he is!" My pixie-like sister appeared at my side. "Get Carlisle and the others. He's at the reservation."

Alice looked pained. "Bella, we can't go on their land."

My frayed nerves were at their end, making me lash out. "I don't care! This is Edward we're talking about! Get. Help. Now." I bared my teeth and snarled. I _would_ get Edward back safe and sound.

She stepped back and looked as if a worm had jumped up and bitten her. Then she ran for help. At least, I prayed that's where she was going.

I practically flew over the ground, dodging trees left and right. I knew the moment I entered the tribe's land—I smelled the distinct scent of wet dog and ocean.

_Edward? Do you have any idea where she took you?_ I was searching frantically, sniffing the air for him.

It was a few moments before I received an answer. _A cave. I felt the walls when she brought me here. Bella, hurry!_

There were many caves here, but it was a start. I searched every nook and cranny of the coastline to no avail. My hope was fading. Where _was_ he?

Finally, I stumbled into a nearly invisible opening hidden by foliage. I made a thump when I hit the floor of the cave.

Victoria stepped forward, her hair like a bright flame in the darkness. "Well, well, well. Look who I caught in my trap. Edward's little Bella." Her crimson eyes flashed with malice and froze me to my core.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"What fun would that be, Bella dear? Do you really believe I came here for a sporting game of hide and seek?" She smiled wide and ran her tongue over her sharp teeth. It reminded me that even vampires aren't completely invincible.

"Where is he?!" I asked again. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Oh sweetheart, I've already done that," she cackled.

And then I snapped. With the stress of school, and Mike, and now this, I just lost myself to the anger.

I flew at her landing a kick to her chest and sending her flying against the wall. She rose into a crouch and snarled. "Bring it on, sweetie," she said.

I blocked everything out except her and how to bring her down. My nails ripped a chunk of her forearm out. I wasn't in the right mind to notice.

"You bitch!" she cried. Her teeth shred my shirt and bits of my stomach. She ran at me, knocking me to the floor. I couldn't move. She had me bound by some invisible force. I struggled against the restraint. I used teeth, nails, everything in my means, to escape.

She kicked my face, shattering my perfectly straight nose. "That was for my arm." Her new smile frightened me. It was more menacing than James had ever looked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH EDWARD?!" I screamed. _Please let the others find us_, I begged silently.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's nap time for now though, darling."

Blackness engulfed me. I was swept under the ocean and I thought I'd never find the surface.

_Edward…where are you, love?_ I thought hopelessly before I lost all consciousness.

**A/N: Cliffy? Yes. :) **

**I actually counted how long it's been since my last update. Nearly nine months. Technically, I didn't break my promise from the last chapter! **

**The reason I didn't update is because I've gone through a lot lately. My brother was in Iraq and was hurt. Thankfully he's home and we can all stop worrying. During that time I had asked .vampire to continue this story, but I assume she's been busy as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I pinkie promise to try to keep everything up. And if I don't, I give you permission to come to my house with torches and pitchforks.**


	7. To Save a Life

**A/N: Okay, I have about 15 minutes to start this in homeroom, my yearbook period, and my English class to write this chapter today. I also have a 10 page paper to finish up and another story to work on. I'm super sorry that I suck so bad at updating for you guys. **

Chapter 7 - To Save a Life

"Hush, little Bella, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." A soothing voice penetrated the darkness. The melody coaxed me to sleep, assuring me everything was all right. "And if that mockingbird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turn's brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass.

"And if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna make Edward choke." An evil cackle sounded through the silence.

_Edward!_ I called out. _What did she do?_ I struggled against the darkness, trying desperately to get free and help Edward.

I was drowning in the black abyss, unable to find the surface. Faintly, I heard growling and teeth gnashing.

_Edward! Alice! Anybody! What's going on?!_

Something furry nudged me, trying to wake me out the darkness. Smoke invaded my senses and I felt flames rise up around me. Still, I couldn't release the hold over me.

I started fading in and out of consciousness, buoyed to nothing but the smell of smoke floating around me.

Suddenly someone threw me over their shoulder. Then we were running, running far away from the smoke faster than humanly possible. But it was not my Edward, nor his family, that was holding me.

I panicked and screamed out in my mind. _Help! _I struggled against the invisible vice to no avail.

Roughly, I was thrown to the ground. Mud seeped into my clothes and rain hit my face.

"Oh, little Bella," Victoria sang in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Your poor little Edward is gone forever."

_No, no, no! NO!_ I screamed and pushed with all my might, finally breaking through the restraint. My eyes flew open and my screams penetrated the forest silence.

Victoria stood above me, eyes gleaming with the pride of a job well done. "Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? Not even your strong Edward could break my hold on his mind. What made you so special?"

A knife twisted in my heart. "What did you do to him?!" I jumped to my feet and went for her throat.

She pushed me away just as my teeth closed on her throat. The force of the push brought her skin with me as I fell backwards.

"Bitch!"

For what seemed like an eternity, we raged in battle, body parts and insults flying all around the wooden clearing.

I didn't stop until all her parts were in a pile burning. As I watched the embers dance my former confidence shattered and my body heaved with sobs.

"Edward!" I called out. "Where are you? Answer me, Edward!" I sank to my knees in the deep mud and sobbed.

* * *

My ears pricked at the sound of leaves crunching. Feet to fast to be human flew over the forest floor towards me. I wanted it to be Edward, but I couldn't let myself hope for that much. Maybe it was Laurent returned from Denali to help his former friend finish me off.

"Bella…" Edward rushed to my side and cradled my small body. "Bella, what happened? Alice and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh god, Edward! Victoria… I thought she'd captured you. I…thought she killed you…" I trailed off, realizing the evil trick she had played on me. "I'm so stupid!" I screamed. "First James, then Victoria…"

Edward squeezed me tighter. "Where is she now?"

I pointed to the pile of ashes next to us. "Gone."

"Oh, Bella…" he cooed, smoothing down my hair. "Let's go home and rest, okay? You can tell me about it later. Right now, I'm just glad you're safe."

I nodded and walked with him back to the house. The darkness, streaked across with the horrible fire, haunted me every time I closed my eyes.

**A/N: I have a few more chapters left. About 3, I'd say. I know Victoria's powers are different, and I know it's not like New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, yadda, yadda, yadda. But I started this before New Moon came out, so chill. :)**

**If you guys bombard me with PMs, IMs, and reviews, I will definitely remember to write the next chapter within a week. Super sorry it took so long!**


End file.
